Finding the truth
by carson34
Summary: One take Monday!


Author Note: This storyline is for Steve's parents and I hope that you like it. Let me know what you think of this storyline. This is a one take Monday storyline. I hope that you had a great New Years day on Wednesday and thanks for reading this storyline.

Character Summary:

John: Before he died he found out that his wife was still alive and now he has to find out why she had faked her death. He wants to protect his kids.

Joe: training Steve but knows the truth about Doris

Doris: Missing her family and wants to go home. She knew that she did the right thing but will someone showing up not expecting anyone to be there, will it change everything?

Steve: Has to leave but doesn't want to go.

Mary: heading to live with Aunt Deb.

John decided about a year after his wife's death is to find out why she died. He got the piece of information from the governor and knew that his wife could be alive but first he needed to get his kids out-of-the-way.

"Steve, Mary it's time to go." John told for his kids.

"I really don't want to go dad. I have a life here." Steve responded to his father.

"Son, I am sorry but it's best that you go. Your uncle Joe is going to take really good care of you and you will learn new things that you would not have learned here." John told his son "Now your aunt Deb is going to meet you at the airport and then she is going to take you to your uncle Joe."

"Why can't I stay here with you?" He asked his father not understanding what's going on.

"Because it's not safe for you to stay here." John said to his son. He was lying to his son because in about an hour after Steve and Mary leaves he is heading to Japan to see if he could find his wife. John took his family to the airport. He said goodbye to the kids.

Japan

John arrived about two pm the next day to Japan and he started to look for his wife. He found a woman who recognize his wife. She told him that she lived right outside of the village. He got to the house that she had told him and knocked on the door. Doris opened the door to find her husband standing there.

"Your alive?" He asked his wife.

"Yes." She responded not knowing how this talk was going to end up. "Where is the kids?"

"They are safe." He said to his wife. "I want to know why you faked your death."

"It was to keep your guys safe. How did you find me?" She asked her husband.

"There was a woman in the village that pointed me in the right direction. Do you know that our kids just started sleeping through the night again? Did you think about our kids?" He asked his wife.

"Yes and that's why I left. My family would be in danger if I had stayed home." She revealed to her husband.

"You need to come home and be a mother to our kids." He responded to her. "Go pack your stuff. We are leaving."

"Alright." Doris said to him as she started to pack.

A month later

Steve and Mary were on the way back home. Both of them were so excited that she was here and alive. Steve was a little nervous about his mother being home. They had just accepted that she was dead and now she is back.

"Dad, why is mom here?" He asked his father.

"I found her last month. I brought her home and now you guys are home. We are going to end up happy with everyone." she responded to her.

"Steve, it's going to be okay." She told her son.

"I don't know who you are. You left us behind and now you are coming back thinking that everything is going to be okay. Mary might not remember what you did to us." Steve told his mother.

"Steven, don't be rude." John said to his son.

"I am not trying to but seriously dad, how can we trust her after everything that she has put all of us. She made us all believe that she was dead and now she is coming back expecting nothing to be change. I am sorry but I can't." Steve said to his father as he got up and walked out to the back yard.

"I will go and talk to him." She responded to her husband as she handed him Mary. She headed to find out where he had went. She found him sitting on the beach. "I am sorry that I had to do that to you and your sister but there are things that you don't know about that it was to keep you safe and everyone else safe. That's why I left. Your my son and I love you. If I could do anything then I would not have left you and Mary. It was not fair for you or your sister."

Author Note: Thank you guys for reading last year's one take Monday. I have had this one planned for the month of December but decided to keep to the Christmas theme storyline. I hope that you like this storyline and don't forget to review and let me know what you think about it. Also I know that I say this at the end of the storyline but come and follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update and posted new storyline.

Don't forget to check out my other storylines "Five 0 season 4", "Come back for me", and "A little bit of Hope". They were all started last year and I am keeping going on this storyline. Chapter 4 of the season storyline will be posted on the 17th of January. Also don't forget to check out "Come back for me new chapters. I also hope that you will check out "A little bit of Hope" chapter three that will be posted on Wednesday.


End file.
